Darkseid
Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A | Varies. 4-B to 3-B | At least 5-A | High 2-A Name: '''Uxas, Darkseid, Boss Dark Side '''Origin: Marvel & DC Gender: Male Age: Hundreds of Thousands of Years | Unknown, Beyond Regular Space and Time Classification: Alien, New God, God of Evil Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Intelligence, Immortality (Types 1), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Void Manipulation with Omega Beams, Durability Negation with Omega Beams, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation, Telepathy, Mind Control, Illusion Creation, Teleportation, BFR, Time Manipulation (Can BFR people to either the past or future), Life Manipulation, Resurrection (Can revive himself and other people), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Flight, Size Manipulation, Time Travel, Soul Manipulation (Can remove souls from body) | Immortality (Types 1 and 4), Reality Warping, Non-Corporeal, Conceptual (Type 2), Space-Time Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation with the Anti-Life Equation, Abstract Existence (The New Gods are powerful living ideas from a platonic and archetypal world. Darkseid is the God of and represents the concepts of evil and tyranny) Attack Potency: Universe level (Constantly depicted as a threat to Superman) | Varies. Solar System level+ '''(Most avatars of Darkseid are capable of easily defeating the likes of Superman and Wonder Woman. Once an avatar of Darkseid defeated an entire team of beings comparable to Green Lanterns) to '''Multi-Galaxy level+ (The absolute strongest Avatars of Darkseid were capable of fighting against two Doctor Fates at once, and also acted as 1/5 of a power that matched the Anti-Life Entity and destroyed a universe) | At least Large Planet level+ '''(Strong enough to hold open a hole in space-time, and knocked Superman unconscious with an Omega beam) | '''High Multiverse level+ (His body fell over the entire multiverse. Created endless realities to torture Shilo Noman. Gave a thumbs down to reality, and as a result space-time started to crumble. He began to drag the entire multiverse into a singularity where he was all that exists, which extended throughout all of time as well. The entire multiverse was becoming one with Darkseid, and time was ceasing to exist. In Final Crisis, while weakened and dying, he nearly destroyed the Orrery of Worlds which contains the 5-dimensional Bleed. Exist on a higher plane of existence than the Orerry of Worlds which contains the aforementioned 5-dimensional Bleed) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Blitzes Superman) | Massively FTL+ (Scaling from Superman) | At least FTL(Scaling from Superman) | Nigh-Omnipresent (Exist within everyone and is the Tiger-Force at the core of all things. Almost became one with the multiverse) Lifting Strength: Limitless | Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Universal | Varies. At least Solar System Class+ to Multi-Galactic+ | At least Large Planet Class+ | High Multiversal+ Durability: Universe level (Survives beatings by Superman and Supergirl. No sells the Green Lanterns' combined energy) | Varies. Solar System level to Multi-Galaxy level+ | At least Large Planet level+ | High Multiverse level+ Stamina: Limitless | Infinite, as he is Non-Corporeal Range: Cross-Universal | Unknown | Unknown | High Multiversal+ Intelligence: Vastly Superhuman (Darkseid possesses intelligence that surpasses even the greatest minds in the universe. With this, he is an excellent strategist and has proven that not only sheer force of strength and power has aided him in battles. He is also a genius combatant and military expert, with countless years of Experiences. His true form is that of a 5th Dimensional, Conceptual Entity who exists across the entire Multiverse) Standard Equipment: Boom tubes normally, has acquired non-standard power-ups, such as Soulfire and the Anti-Life Equation at different times. Weaknesses: Darkseid is vulnerable to Radion (A lethal substance to New Gods), he is often overconfident and does not use his powers to their fullest extent.